


As It Was (fragments)

by Synka



Category: Alex Ryan (Musician), Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Draw Me Like One of Your Irish Poets, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synka/pseuds/Synka
Summary: Hozyan, RPF.片段、草稿、未完。請勿以任何形式轉載給音樂人或者音樂人相關的親友圈。「艾利克斯看著安德魯讀詩而自己讀著他，或許他才是那道懸而未決的難題。」
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Alex Ryan (Hozier)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Shake like the Bough of a Willow Tree

**Author's Note:**

> * Hozyan, RPF. 從初識至熟稔、自未成名前到成名後的一些日常生活。  
* 片段、草稿、未完。  
* 預計於05/22 IF創集繪時完稿並印刷極少量實體本，有任何異動會再於Plurk公告。  
* ** 請勿以任何形式轉載給音樂人或者音樂人相關的親友圈（無論他們是否能讀懂內容）。 ******  
* 警示：RPS，NC-17，詳盡的性愛描寫。
> 
> * The title is from As It Was written by Hozier and Alex Ryan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我只是想這麼做，一句話領著艾利克斯重返年少時代的記憶，當年告知自己關於退學理由的安德魯也是這樣說的，對於生活、對於夢想、對於音樂，他說，我只是想這麼做。而事實是，那是他一生中最想抵達的地方。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時間點大概是成名後、_Hozier_ Tour 巡迴中。
> 
> * Title is from Movement by Hozier.

他修長的手指伸進艾利克斯的裡側時，已是凌晨兩點。他們實在不該走在生活邊緣，談著步調過快的戀愛，一如2013年後安迪的人生般緊湊。一場雲霄飛車般瞬間反轉的處境，往後的生活皆不再相同。然而艾利克斯可是搭乘飛車也能面不改色的男子，幾杯威士忌後更是無所畏懼。因此他只是推了推安德魯的肩膀，說嘿，我們沒有時間做完這個，語氣甚至一點震顫也沒有，即使對方在他體內的指節使他發軟。可是安德魯卻說，我只是想這麼做而已。我只是想這麼做，一句話領著艾利克斯重返年少時代的記憶，當年告知自己關於退學理由的安德魯也是這樣說的，對於生活、對於夢想、對於音樂，他說，我只是想這麼做。而事實是，那是他一生中最想抵達的地方。

思及此艾利克斯便說不出更多反駁的意見了，於是決定讓對方隨性而為。倒也不是說他不情願，畢竟他們是那麼久沒有好好歡愛了；若有似無的碰觸、轉角處的親吻以及後臺休息室的親熱皆是更省事的折衷選項，獨處一室的餘裕在巡迴的日子是一種不可多得的奢侈。這使得艾利克斯能罔顧不到二十四小時後的演唱會，數月來首次毫無顧慮地觸摸安德魯的全身。他的雙手實在太想念這副軀體了，他停不下愛撫對方背脊的動作。好吧，艾力克斯說，在安德魯退出手指、並開始吻他的頸側時，他順從地偏過頭，又補上了一句，但是別做太久。充滿破綻的語句處處皆是能填補上幽默的機關，安德魯抿著嘴笑笑，識相地沒有接話。艾利克斯挑眉看了他一眼，要是他在此刻逗笑了自己，那還真是會花上雙倍的時間。忘了多少次他們在做愛中因為詼諧的雙關語而笑場，再等到曖昧的氣氛重回吐息之間時，早已過了預想中的時間。艾利克斯愛安德魯的幽默，他確實愛，然而幽默之於性愛實在太令人分心了。

/

艾利克斯緩慢地張開嘴，並沒有做出多餘的暗示，但他清楚安德魯必定會注意到。他確實是，並將右手手指放了進來。艾利克斯舔舐，舌頭仔細地愛撫指背、指節、指腹，嘗到了為了指彈吉他而特意蓄留的不平整指甲，嘗到了自己也不遑多讓的厚繭，嘗到了他肌膚的熱度和滋味。安德魯瞠著眼睛看著他，像是難以置信又情欲難抑；就欲望這件事情上，他這般的反應可真罕見。多數時間他都能強制自身的性慾依照自己的步調，性欲戰勝理智不太像是經常發生在安德魯身上的事情。或許是出於這點無聊至極的好奇與戲謔心，艾利克斯以幾乎同等緩慢的的方式鬆開吮吻的力道，使安德魯的右手指抽離時帶上液體顯眼的透明，說，我只是恰好被你的右手吸引走注意力而已。或者是我希望你動作快點。嗓音不受自控地低沉而曖昧。

  



	2. He Be the Only Colour I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「那是你，艾利克斯，也只有_你_是這個樣子的。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時間點大概是兩人初識沒多久。安德魯尚未退學，兩人皆是都柏林聖三一的學生。
> 
> * Title rewords from Alright by Hozier. (An early work. Original lyrics: “She be the only colour I know.”)

那是你，艾利克斯，也只有_你_是這個樣子的。安德魯的語序混亂且含糊不清地說著，音節紊亂語調卻明確。他說了幾個彷彿蓋爾語的詞彙，往艾利克斯脖頸處撲上的吐息撓得對方發癢，艾利克斯想自己蓄髮後大概就會是這種感覺，有些惱人的柔軟和自然。都柏林聖三一的男學生一向整潔得令人髮指，進入校際交響樂團後的條件更是嚴苛，艾力克斯追求音樂的妥協使他不成為一個例外；大概就只有這位已辦理退學手續的學長能這般任意妄為。艾利克斯想回敬安德魯對自己說的話，難道_不也只有你_是這個樣子嗎？他確實獨特，在那些斷簡殘篇的樂譜中，艾利克斯看出了潛能，而在他得天獨厚的歌聲裡，艾利克斯聽出了才華。但同是音樂人的艾利克斯難以信服於這類外行而空泛的敘述，他相信安德魯呈現於眾人眼前的天賦，多半是來自過往刻苦且踏實的累積；這些膚淺的敘述僅是出於尚未深交的無知罷了。


	3. Be Love in Its Disrepute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「艾利克斯望著雨滴遍布的車窗後的夜色，想起安德魯整晚異常的沉默和興致匱乏，他知道有什麼事情不對勁。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時間點大概是安德魯退學之後沒多久。當時他四處於酒吧駐唱，而艾利克斯仍然是都柏林聖三一的學生。
> 
> * Title is from Be by Hozier.

這是入夏以來第一場豪雨，落雷的悶響與雨水的淅瀝掃了大夥的興致，總算是有意要解散這席續場的酒聚。周遭他人不乏與人合傘或致電親友求助，而有備而來的艾利克斯清點付帳後便準備返家，然而一通突如其來的鈴聲留住了他的腳步。陌生的手機號碼顯示於屏幕上，小酌後的微醺促使艾利克斯應了電話──是史帝維‧愛普比。愛普比省去招呼地指出座位附近倚靠牆角的民謠吉他屬於酒會中早退的安德魯，他顯然沒法折返為對方取回，而顯然這把吉他明天之前得交付於安德魯手中，因為這顯然是他現居地唯一完好的木吉他，而明晚他必須於前往城區的酒吧駐唱。「你要是有空的話就送去給他吧。」愛普比在艾利克斯回答前率先切中要旨地說，接著是一串地址和租屋處的電話號碼：「他的手機如果又因為沒電而自動關機，你就打這支電話。」於是艾利克斯拎起破舊的吉他袋，招呼了計程車前往陌生的住所，撥出去的電話無論是手機抑或是市話皆無人接聽。艾利克斯望著雨滴遍布的車窗後的夜色，想起安德魯整晚異常的沉默和興致匱乏，他知道有什麼事情不對勁。  
  
/  
  
艾利克斯看了他一眼，灰暗迤邐在他的眼眶周圍彰顯他的疲憊，又同時如影隨形地深入他苔綠色的雙眼。他在說話，可是全非發自內心，由於那雙淚水氾濫過的眼睛在求救，那得用心去解讀才能剖析出來。艾利克斯是讀懂了，但他不確定以他倆的交情而言，以文盲的姿態遠去是否會是更佳的選擇；他是否該過問，他是否該插手一些不屬於他的難題。他嘆了一口氣，說如果沒什麼事情的話我要走了，打開黑傘沒入暴雨之中從不是一件輕易的事。  
可是安德魯說，等等，沙啞得幾乎混跡於雨聲，跨出門檻捉住了艾利克斯的空著的手臂，罔顧自己瞬間濕透的半個身子。推他進門是下意識的事情，艾利克斯不敢相信這人竟是如此不會照顧自己：「老天，你也行行好，別把身體也搞壞了，好嗎？」任何事情都可以等到入內再談，總會有辦法的。

  



	4. The Icarus to Your Certainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「在缺乏睡眠的情況下，人大抵也只能專心這麼長的時間，精神渙散便成了一整天的事。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時間點大概是_Wasteland, Baby!_ Tour。這時兩人都比較習慣世界各地四處巡迴的生活了。
> 
> * Title is from Sunlight by Hozier.

在缺乏睡眠的情況下，人大抵也只能專心這麼長的時間，精神渙散便成了一整天的事。艾利克斯平躺在沙發上等待著暫時下車休息的樂團成員們歸來，過度的倦怠讓他婉拒了同行的邀約。他漫不經心地望著巡迴經理在車上來來回回地整理、添補、修繕巴士上的器具，以為貧乏空虛的大腦終會敗給百無聊賴而休眠，卻在對方下車的步伐聲中意識到這不過是先入為主的臆測；時間過去，他仍無法入睡。不消多少日子，艾利克斯便領悟到巡迴巴士上的長沙發並非理想的補眠之處，在仰躺著發楞和遊戲機兩者之間權衡，他毫不猶豫地伸手往下方的包裡掏出任天堂2DS。成績打得馬馬虎虎，他現在完全是出於下意識在操作了。側窗傾斜的陽光逐漸使人目眩，他想摸索百葉窗的掛繩然而不願放開遊戲機。或許這是換種姿勢便能解決的問題，艾利克斯朝外側挪動了一些，同時聽見車門開闔的聲響，巡迴經理大概回來了。  
  
又是一次先入為主的臆測，只因來者沓拖的腳步聲沉重，而艾利克斯熟悉它們如他熟悉樂鼓，他清楚這步伐的主人如他清楚如何安撫一隻貓；於是他不為所動，而安德魯稱之為溫柔。對此他得不置可否，通常時候，他不便洩露自身的真意。腳步來到了艾利克斯的跟前，接著是手臂、是軀體、是膝腿，足踝也在沙發末端交纏。安德魯一位六呎五吋的男子試圖於艾利克斯架空的手臂中尋求空間，結局更有可能是兩人雙雙摔落走道。艾利克斯的眼神仍移不開的屏幕，但他確實移動了一下頸部和手臂，權當作給這位不速之客的招呼。或者擁抱，這也許正是安德魯真正在尋找的事物，否則他不會以那頭亂髮磨蹭艾利克斯的頸部，神似巴菲為了討食而撒嬌的模樣。

  



	5. Dusting off the Fire I Used to Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「若說有什麼事情也得向既為密友亦為情人的對象三緘其口，安德魯認定就是這般自私的情緒了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時間點大概是_Hozier_ Tour和當時所有電臺公開演出結束後。
> 
> * Title is from The Fire by Black Fox Leash (Alex Ryan & Patrick Ryan).

又一杯白蘭地上桌了，他不瞧一眼地舉杯獨飲去掉大半，定焦遠處的目光不曾有所易位。安德魯已經不清楚這是今晚的第幾種酒又是第幾杯，但他確實清楚自己接二連三地喝酒根本無濟於事且毫無益處，可是他停不下來。他試圖以酒精掩蓋的情緒既醜陋又難堪，可能的話他一點也不想透露給艾利克斯。若說有什麼事情也得向既為密友亦為情人的對象三緘其口，安德魯認定就是這般自私的情緒了。他以為就他倆情投意合的程度而言，如此俗濫的情緒表現根本不值得一提；然而眼下的事實如一手好牌的玩家，攤牌後安德魯也只有節節敗退──他在意得不得了。整夜，打從艾利克斯暫離這群熟人間的胡扯與閒談之後，他的目光未曾停止追隨對方的身影。最初僅是下意識地在意，看著艾利克斯穿越舞池群眾如貓一般得心應手的優雅，但中途一位生人向前與艾利克斯攀談後，安德魯便開始聚精會神，那專注程度連他自身都感到訝異，幾乎到了偏執的地步。當他心底有意無意地計算起攀談者的數量、交談時間的長短以及他們逗笑艾利克斯的次數，安德魯意識到過往浪漫關係中蟄伏的醜惡怪物再度甦醒了：牠顫動著畸形的豎耳，咧開血盆大口的一隅，向安德魯昭示著牠可能帶來的破壞性。於是安德魯閃避，窮盡方法企圖壓抑牠的活躍，任他飲酒、談笑、喧鬧，仍構不成制服牠的條件；牠終究吞噬了安德魯的理智，於他的心之上佔地為王。  
  
一首他倆都能會心一笑的曲子帶動了艾利克斯的舞步，他因歌曲而律動的姿態比起跟隨更像是引領，他是具象化音樂，穿梭於歡欣鼓舞的群眾之間，輕而易舉地奪目而卓越──安德魯很快便察覺這自由且俐落的姿態擄獲的對象不僅有自己。他自然樂見於艾利克斯享受自我而自己享受著對方的愉悅之情，他也著實不願過度干涉艾利克斯在酒吧的所作所為；安德魯絕對相信，幾句俗套的情話、浮濫的調情無法輕易瓦解兩人之間建立的深厚關係。可是盤踞於他心頭上的野獸可管不著這種枝微末節，牠只想要毀滅其他可能並專一地擁有，牠只想要他完全成為自己的；在牠燒灼的視線裡，他就是屬於自己獨享的獵物。  
  
/  


甜心，他說著，一手環過艾利克斯的雙肩，嗓音沒了平日的輕軟，多了酒意的沙啞和低沉。安德魯的頭顱在艾利克斯的頸窩處磨蹭，質地粗糙的鬈髮隨之擾動著對方的心神，艾利克斯的背脊終究沒能抑制那一竄而逝的震顫。安德魯感受得到原先蠢蠢欲動的視線仍留心著此處，他清楚自己的舉動昭示著何謂。艾利克斯伸出左手拍了拍肩膀上的手臂，他向來並非輕易將情意流露於言行的人，遑論在公眾場合中表現出來。他的愛藏於生活裡不時的幽默言談間、寫在樂譜裡的每一小節裡、存於晨間溫熱的早點中；他的愛有著多樣而含蓄的面貌，每一次的破譯與解讀都是有關他愛人方法的線索。安德魯的另一手以威士忌杯向對方的敬酒，杯緣交錯的脆響帶來了艾利克斯的視線。對方向上看著自己，染上些許酒後氤氳的雙眼望進安德魯的靈魂深處。美極了，安德魯發現自己不合時宜地想著。

別這樣喊我，艾利克斯淡淡地回答，若非安德魯如此了解這人，他甚至會認為對方無動於衷。然而他曉得對方，清楚那些層疊之下真實的熱度，於是這句話聽在安德魯耳中是挑戰的意味：我奉陪這場興之所至的遊戲。艾利克斯別過頭，喝了一口未羼水的威士忌，說，怎麼了。

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 甜心（Honey）


	6. Before Those Hands Pulled Me from the Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「童年記憶裡有一場在老家凱里郡森林的大霧，他無所畏懼地於林間穿梭，呼吸中全是冷冽而步伐間草葉溼潤──那是艾利克斯的意象；那時的世界尚未變質出這般醜陋的花、劇毒的生物以及肆虐的疾患。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Warm Bodies AU，安德魯是僵屍。  
* 本篇不會收錄於As It Was。目前只是為求方便放置在一起而已。
> 
> * Title is from Like Real People Do by Hozier.

他的虹膜在遠距之下是慘澹的渾濁，其下淺淡的色澤得仔細窺探才能瞧出端倪。那是林中青苔的色彩，隱晦於濃霧之下。童年記憶裡有一場在老家凱里郡森林的大霧，他無所畏懼地於林間穿梭，呼吸中全是冷冽而步伐間草葉溼潤──那是艾利克斯的意象；那時的世界尚未變質出這般醜陋的花、劇毒的生物以及肆虐的疾患。他的眼睛令艾利克斯想起一些原始而純粹的美麗，一些他不再去回憶、僅存於夢境的曇花一現。這很不尋常，考慮到他的嘴邊仍殘留著乾涸的血漬，艾利克斯卻只聯想得到詭譎的美；他是千呎雪地上大啖獵物的白狐，一下口便燦出朵朵血花，染得周遭和自身皆面目全非。正常的人類是不以野獸的姿態進食的，艾利克斯狠狠地震盪了一下自己的意識，他並非正常人，他病得很重且無藥可救，它甚至不再被多數群眾視為人類。

  



	7. Make Your Good Love Known to Me (Or Just Tell Me About Your Day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hozier_ Tour結束以後。__
> 
> _ _* Title is from As It Was by Hozier._ _

自從他一路聲名遠播至美洲之後，現下的時光也變得更加難得可貴了。近郊的房子、無擾的午後、清空的待辦事項，安德魯身著寬鬆的毛衣，靜坐在倚靠窗臺的舊木椅，以最虔誠而赤裸的姿態，四平八穩地讀詩。以韻味的觀點而論，與其朗誦詩詞他更善於歌唱它們；然而在他中規中矩的朗讀裡，有什麼難以企及的樸實與完善。艾利克斯看著安德魯讀詩而自己讀著他，或許他才是那道懸而未決的難題。 

  



	8. As Love and Its Decisive Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「救我、愛我，狀似平凡的紙團一攤開來，這些字跡便破敗得不堪入目。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時間點大概是兩人初識時。安德魯剛退學沒多久。
> 
> * Title is from Sunlight by Hozier.

你肯定沒有自己說上去的那麼糟糕。艾利克斯說，不輕不重的聲音踏實得像是在陳述客觀事實，這給了安德魯某種難以言喻的安心感──因為他不是基於慰問的出發點才這麼說的。  
  
這確實是位非常溫柔的人，安德魯模糊地想，得有多少愛意與情感灌溉他成為這樣的人？倒也並非自己短缺，然而總有幾抹深沉的影子晦暗了他的生活與視野；他想成為更加健全的人，可是他總是跌撞於常人與異類之間，找不出平衡也逐漸放棄尋找的可能。他是立足於人群中孤身隻影的獨角獸。安德魯的意識混亂又膠著成一團深不見底的泥淖，他比誰都清楚，這和緩的螺旋之下有深淵，掙扎與否他皆受困其中。那些懷中揣著吉他蜷曲於閣樓的艱難夜晚，他陷入相近的精神狀態並胡亂地寫下一行又一行不成詩句的文字，隔日正午陽光透過小窗驚醒了昏睡過去的腦袋，安德魯總算看見破舊的筆記本上一行歪斜的粗體字：親愛的，別冷眼旁觀，請救我離開。救我、愛我，狀似平凡的紙團一攤開來，這些字跡便破敗得不堪入目。或許他只是需要一位能夠和自己說相同語言的人，如此一來，那人便能理解自己無法言明的寂寞。但那個人會是他嗎？

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 親愛的，別冷眼旁觀，請救我離開（Darling, don’t you stand there watching, won’t you come and save me from it?）


	9. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「一如他肌膚上的痣斑，每一點皆是一座驛站，順著它們步行至所有角落，便能熟稔他肌膚的紋理、他身體的模樣。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概不會收錄於As It Was。  
時間點為_Wasteland, Baby!_ Tour期間。__

他們親密無間、共同進退，他們也換穿衣物、共享浴室，更同床共枕、耳鬢交接，他們做愛，直至明日的初始，又復燃於當日的夜間。於是安德魯自然清楚，艾利克斯的偏好、缺失、習性，它們一個個在他的性格上銘刻，它們是認識他的媒介、知悉他的指標；一如他肌膚上的痣斑，每一點皆是一座驛站，順著它們步行至所有角落，便能熟稔他肌膚的紋理、他身體的模樣。安德魯只需闔上雙眼，艾利克斯即栩栩如生於他的想像之中，說著你知道，安德魯，巴菲昨晚又偷吃了披薩，這實在太荒謬了。那是因為你太寵她了，安德魯會回應，你才是最荒謬的那一個。回憶艾利克斯的生活模式之於安德魯而言易如反掌，他信手拈來便能寫下數十個艾利克斯自覺或不自覺的習性；筆尖一畫，安德魯的手記裡又是一段思念對方的痕跡。安德魯記得自己不消多少時間後便察覺了艾利克斯的著裝偏好，風格是與自己相近的樸素簡實，幾件皮衣、圖像T恤就顯得突出，幾雙皮靴或帆布鞋的搭配就稱得上是得體了。艾利克斯保留了多數青少年時代的的衣物。他仍穿著它們踏上巡迴的路、搭上飛往世界各地的班機，罔顧後幾年竄升的身高使得它們過於合身，無意間搭上新生代時尚指標的潮流。誠實而論，在安德魯看來，這無異於誘惑。  
  
必須等到更之後，安德魯才得知艾利克斯在那些貼身的衣物底下、左右胸口之上，各貼上了一枚繃帶。這解答了安德魯長期的疑惑；無論艾利克斯的T恤與肌膚的接觸是如何親密，也不會洩露出任何一點過於私人的表徵。安德魯當時壓抑著內心的波瀾吶吶地說，呃，那會很痛嗎？艾利克斯瞥了他一眼，就事論事的言行裡讀不出端倪，他只回答，不會。然而並沒有在安德魯眼前脫去上衣。他而後又補上一句，比起來，頭髮纏進髮圈裡疼多了。


	10. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「光是看著艾利克斯，他的意念便能踏足家鄉，他的鄉愁始得獲得舒緩。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時間點為_Wasteland, Baby!_ Tour 期間。大概不會收錄於As It Was。__

他倆在巡迴過程中無數次共同於演唱會後失眠，躺在下榻的飯店裡細數著天花板的細紋或者壁紙的裂縫，簡直像要失去自我意志一樣渙散。精神過於亢奮而軀體已沉睡就是如此；在那些夜晚，他們連簡單的擁抱愛撫都無力做到。安德魯往往只是靠在艾利克斯的背脊上讀詩，或者讀他的脊柱線條、椎骨區段，偶爾印下幾枚草率的親吻，像是閱讀過程裡折下書角一般無傷大雅。安德魯會看著艾利克斯的散於柔白枕套上的亂髮，如夕陽下油菜花田的一隅、緩丘上荊豆花叢的一處，他想起威克洛郡的季節變換，以及那些赤腳行走於草坪上的時光。光是看著艾利克斯，他的意念便能踏足家鄉，他的鄉愁始得獲得舒緩。他只需與對方眼神交會就能憶起愛爾蘭那野性而原始的西岸路徑，安德魯幾乎都能在鼻腔裡嗅到海風的氣息。  
  
艾利克斯也確實具有那大西洋荒野之路的氣質，他無拘無束的姿態走得像他的樂曲一樣隨興而自然；最原始的表現型，人為的痕跡無法久留。艾利克斯如貓般輕巧又如風般不羈，他不是能夠被隨意左右的靈魂。然而有那麼些時候，他是極其樂意接受引導，是極其願意受擺布、受制於安德魯；這也是他整晚都在向自己祈求的事情。從開場至散場，他於舞台上演奏、遊走、交換眼神，無非都是在傳遞相同的訊息：你我、凌晨時分與做愛。他挑起每一根弦的時向安德魯展現的情態昭示著他的意圖；今夜絕非過去那些渙散的夜晚，今夜他要愛，而安德魯得不留餘地地給予，讓具象化的情意於翌日仍餘留在艾利克斯的身軀裡。

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 大西洋荒野之路（The Wild Atlantic Way）

**Author's Note:**

> Site: [Can't Find My Way Home.](http://synka.weebly.com/)  
[Find Me on Plurk.](https://www.plurk.com/Synka)


End file.
